Jatuh Cinta?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ada banyak pairing yang bisa kita temukan di fandom HP series, baik canon maupun non-canon. Fict ini adalah drabble singkat mengenai 5 pairing aneh yang secara tidak langsung bisa kita temukan dalam fandom ini (ada yang enggak juga sih...). Drapple, Scorange, Ludding, Chickron, Flarry.


Yuhuuu! Fei dateng lagi! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drapple**

Hari itu sangat cerah. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang warnanya nyaris dibilang seperti uban (eh?) dan mengenakan pakaian hitam dari atas sampai bawah –bahkan bayangannya pun hitam (ya iyalah ==") sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Saat itu adalah hari Minggu, hari libur, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau taman sedang cukup ramai, diisi oleh anak-anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain, serta para orangtua atau pengasuh yang sedang menjaga anak-anak itu bermain.

Lelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di taman itu, Draco Malfoy mengambil tempat duduk di dekat air mancur, lalu berkata,

"Aduh, bingung nih, mau kemana! Kamu mau kemana?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, spontan sejumlah orang yang ada di dekat Draco langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Beberapa pria melihat padanya dengan tatapan jijik, beberapa wanita melihatnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain langsung muntah saking kagetnya –eh enggak deh, bukan muntah, hanya pingsan saja… (lebih parah).

"Anu..." tegur seorang wanita yang sedang membawa bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Iya, madam?" tanya Draco.

"Mas lagi ngomong sama siapa ya tadi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Loh, madam memangnya gak liat ya? Saya lagi ngomong sama dia loh!" ujar Draco dengan perasaan agak tersinggung sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Ng…apel?" gumam wanita tersebut.

"Iya! Dia pacar saya, udah jadian sejak beberapa puluh tahun –maaf, maksud saya beberapa tahun yang lalu! Serasi kan kami?" tanya Draco dengan memasang wajah inosen yang menjijikkan –sampai-sampai semua anak di tempat itu menangis dan kabur ketakutan (lebai).

.

.

**Scorange**

Setiap hari libur kerja, Draco Malfoy selalu mengajak putra tunggal semata wayang golek (loh?)-nya untuk jalan-jalan. Hari ini Draco mengajak Scorpius pergi ke kebun buah. Disana mereka memetik beberapa buah dari pohonnya secara sembarangan serta menggunting beberapa tanaman layaknya menghias bonsai. Eh, ng, tunggu, lupakan saja kalimat barusan. Yang benar adalah mereka melihat bagaimana cara merawat pohon apel dengan benar.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat, Draco mengambil beberapa jenis buah dan dibawanya kembali ke mobil bersama putranya. Begitu melewati seorang pemilik kebun, Draco menyapanya.

"Selamat siang…" sapa Draco.

"Oh, pagi…Tumben Scorpius ikut! Wah…anakmu itu benar-benar mirip denganmu, ya, Drake!" ujar sang pemilik.

"Ya iya dong, kan dia anak saya. Luar dalem ya sama! Hehe…" kata Draco sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik kembali ke kebun dan Draco menyetir sampai rumahnya.

Keesokkan harinya, Scorpius ingin minta diajari ayahnya mengenai suatu pelajaran. Ia pun pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Dari celah pintu ruang kerja Draco, Scorpius dapat melihat bahwa ayahnya sedang melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya aneh –yakni mencium mesra sebuah apel hijau yang mereka bawa pulang kemarin. Dan munculah sebuah fakta baru dalam pikiran Scorpius: ayahnya mencintai (?) apel hijau.

Keesokkan harinya (lagi), Draco melihat anaknya lesu. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun mendatangi Scorpius dan bertanya,

"Kau kenapa, Scorp?"

"Ng, semua orang bilang kalau aku mirip Ayah. Namun kuyakin ada satu yang akan membuat aku berbeda dengan Ayah," jawab Scorpius.

"Apa itu?"

"Er, kalau Ayah cintanya sama apel, aku cintanya sama jeruk!" ujar Scorpius.

"Oh gitu…ya baguslah. Berarti kan si apel gak akan selingkuh dari Ayah!"

Dan pembicaraan tentang apel dan jeruk pun berlangsung sampai tengah malam~

.

.

**Ludding**

Suatu ketika, Lorcan dan Lysander mencium aroma manis yang berasal dari dapur. Karena perut mereka juga kebetulan sedang kosong melompong bagai bak yang kosong (ga nyambung), mereka pun mencari benda yang memunculkan aroma manis tersebut.

Sesampainya di dapur, keduanya mendapati ibunya sedang membuat puding coklat. Dengan sabar, dua anak laki-laki itu menunggu sambil duduk di kursi meja makan. Satu jam kemudian, ayah mereka, Rolf, pulang dari tempat kerja. Karena mencium aroma manis, ia pun datang ke dapur, melihat Luna yang masih sibuk dengan pudingnya. Rolf pun ikut duduk bersama anak-anaknya untuk menunggu hidangan yang akan disajikan Luna.

Satu jam berlalu. Dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam… Ketiga laki-laki yang daritadi duduk manis di kursi meja makan itu sudah teler sambil ngiler yang menyebabkan banjir (err…) itu terbangun dari tempat duduk mereka. Sudah tidak ada aroma manis, berarti pudingnya sudah selesai. Asyik, saatnya makan!

Looohhh… waktu Rolf, Lorcan, dan Lysander masuk ke dapur, mereka melihat sesuatu yang…aneh. Dimana Luna sedang memandang mesraaa banget puding coklat nan lembut yang ada dihadapannya. Seketika itu juga ketiganya ber-sweatdrop ria…

.

.

**Chickron**

Ginny sedang ingin sekali main Quidditch. Dia memutuskan untuk main tiga lawan tiga. Sip! Berarti dia bisa langsung meminta Fred, George, Ron, Harry (yang kebetulan udah jadi pacarnya dan lagi main ke Burrow), dan Charlie untuk bermain dengannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, si kembar Weasley bersama dengan Harry dan Charlie langsung menyanggupi untuk menemani Ginny main Quidditch. Sekarang tinggal Ron…

"Bu, Ron dimana?" tanya Ginny pada ibunya yang super duper gendut itu (dihajar Molly abis-abisan) –ng, maksudnya adalah ibunya yang amat sangat cantik bagai rembulan (eh?) itu.

"Hm? Dia ada dikamarnya. Kamu cari aja dia ke atas," jawab Molly yang lagi sibuk ngasah golok untuk hajar author (mampus gue…).

Kemudian putri satu-satunya di keluarga Weasley itu mengetuk kamar Ron. Karena tidak ada jawaban dari kakaknya, Ginny pun membuka pintu kamar itu. alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat kakaknya sedang cekikikan tidak jelas sambil guling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Eh…kamu lagi ngapain..?" tanya Ginny.

"Oh ada Ginny…aku lagi makan nih!" jawab Ron sambil memamerkan ayam goreng bagian paha yang daritadi ia gigit dan tidak habis-habis sambil guling-guling gak jelas di ranjangnya. "Ada urusan apa, Gin?"

"…Lupakan…" ujar Ginny kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamar Ron sambil nyaris pingsan.

RON ABNORMAL!

.

.

**Flarry**

"Mm…ahh…"

James Sirius Potter menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar sebuah desahan. Darimana asalnya suara desahan itu? Hmm…suaranya agak berat, jadi pasti laki-laki! Dan tidak mungkin itu adalah suara adik laki-lakinya alias Albus Severus. Akhirnya karena penasaran, James pun nekad mencari-cari asal suara desahan itu di setiap ruangan di kediaman rumah Potter.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang kerja ayahnya, James menemukan kedua adiknya, Albus dan Lily sedang menguping di pintu.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya James.

"Eh kakak…Ng, ada suara aneh dari dalam sini nih!" jawab Lily.

"Suara aneh?" tanya James lagi.

"Iya! Dengerin baik-baik deh!" ujar Albus.

Dan benar juga, saat Albus selesai bicara, mereka mendengar sebuah desahan lagi. Karena James amat sangat penasaran sekali, ia pun nekad membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Loh? Kok gak ada orang?" ujar James yang agak kecewa. Ya, ruangan itu gelap, lampunya tidak menyala, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di dalam. Lalu Albus pun menyalakan lampu. Setelah itu mereka menemukan... ayah mereka sedang menggeliat-geliat di lantai, cekikikan, ketawa aneh, guling-guling, serta mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Masih belum sadar akan kehadiran ketiga anaknya, Harry tengkurap di lantai yang sama sambil membelai-belai lantai dengan mesranya. James dan Albus bergidik geli, sedangkan Lily langsung…

"MAMA! PAPA JADI ANEH!"

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

Oke, ini adalah fict absurd yang kesekian yang Fei ciptakan. Wkwk  
Yah, lucunya juga rada dipaksa sih, ato malah ga lucu sama sekali? Ya maklum deh, author jayus bin ajaib ini memang rada-rada…ng…gitu deh.

REVIEW!


End file.
